


Алкоголь

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Алкоголь

Говорят: "Алкоголь не товарищ творчества!"  
А я хорошо пишу только когда пьяна.  
Это меня спасает от одиночества  
И не думаю, что такая одна.

"Алкоголь не спасёт от истерики"  
Это знаю и соглашусь  
Но с притупившимся навыком риторики,   
Я точно знаю, что не нарвусь.

"Алкоголь не поможет справиться..."  
И не спорю, но знаю одно,  
Что, хоть и сложно оправиться  
Всё равно не спущусь я на дно.

Бокал вина для меня, как подруга  
Я не думаю в ней утопать,  
Но если никто не слышит  
Кому ещё доверять..


End file.
